Forbidden Love
by Coco-BooBoo
Summary: What if Yi Jeong fell for someone..."FORBIDDEN"  "What! We are playboys, Everyone is a potential victim!"
1. Going Out With My BRO!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1 "Going Out with my BRO!"**

"Yo Bro, wanna hang out?" Woo Bin clearly said in pure English.

"Sure, I'm Not doing anything today." Yi Jeong said, putting his glass of wine down.

"I know, I know, let's just look for our… you know what." Woo Bin said, knowing that Yi jeong wouldn't say no.

Yi Jeong smirked, Just like he always do. "Same Bar right?"

"Right!"

Woo Bin took his phone out and found a message, it's from Gu Jun Pyo, _'What does he want now!'_

'_**Meet me at my house. NOW!'**_

Woo Bin pulled up his keys and…

"Yo, my bro, I'm gonna go, Gu Jun Pyo needs me. It's either he got a scold from his witch of a mother, or got a flying kick from Jan Di!"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin burst in Laughter. Imagining Jun Pyo being so helpless around Jan Di. Bringing the memories makes them crack up. A LOT!

"ok, stop laughing, I'm heading to my studio, do whatever I wanted to do, do what So Yi Jeong loves to do. Ok bye bro!" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin left the Lounge and headed to their cars, drove the opposite directions.

**ZOOMED away!**

_**Find out what will happen next at**_

_**Chapter 2: A Favor and a Stupid Phone!**_


	2. A Favor

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2: A Favor **

**Woo Bin's POV**

'What does Jun Pyo want? I hope its not something stupid!'

I marched through the Gu's gate. Its so big and black. Why does Jun Pyo have to be so rich?

The gates opened up, and I entered the doors, I found Jun Pyo with his usual red bathrobe. I know that If I told him that he is wearing the same robe over and over again, he will be starting another fashion trend that would be the most worst thing I would ever see until I die!

"Yo Jun Pyo! What can I do for you?" I said as I take a seat.

"Favor, a big.. I mean small favor" he stuttered, what is the deal now?

"What is it?' I said, I was worried, what if something happened that is so bad, it happened to be the worst thing ever.

"It's jandi!" he said, he is so worried, maybe Jan di Got into an accident or something. Maybe she's into the verge of going. Or maybe they are already married or something. What is it Gu jun Pyo?

"What? What happened to her? It is something bad? Or very Bad?" I said, I know its gonna be a life and death emergency, maybe its his mother threatening Jan Di again.

"She… She… She…"

"She what?"

"SHE MET A **GUY**!" Jun Pyo screamed!

Huh? A guy? You gotta be kidding me, he is worried for a guy. Poor Gu Jun Pyo. I started laughing my head off, this is a show that I think the whole F4 want to hear.

"A guy? Really" You are worried for a GUY?"

"Not just a guy, the mafia family Yi heir!'

"What? A Mafia heir?" Yi family, Yi family who do I know? AHA! Yi Seung Hyun!

"Yi Seung Hyun?" I said, I wanted to make sure, because if this is the guy, Jun Pyo is luck out!

"Yes that's the one!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"guard her, that guy might steal Jan Di or something! I don't want her to be kidnapped!"

". Don't worry!" I said, there is nothing to worry about really, I will just assign guards to guard Jan Di and everything would be fine.

"Thanks Bro!" Jun Pyo said, standing up, I propose he is heading upstairs and gonna take a bath.

"Don't worry! I got your back Bro!" I said saying goodbye!

I stepped out of the doors then the gates and rode off, I'm still gonna meet Yi jeong in 2 hours in our usual bar.

Protect Jan di? Really Gu Jun Pyo? She can even beat down 10 newbies in my new mafia force in 10 minutes with that kick of hers.

_**Find Out Yi Jeong''s Part of the story in**_

_**Chapter 3: The Stupid Phone**_


	3. What?

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3: What?**

**Woo Bin's POV**

What am I gonin na do now? I'm just walking, going to Jan Di's house and going to ask some questions, If weren't for Gu Jun Pyo I wouldn't be doing this.

I walked and passed the gate and knocked on the door.

I know Jan di's parents are on a tight shift on their job and won't be home in 2 months, while Jan di's brother is on a camping trip and would come back in about a week, so I would be able to talk to her quite silently, you know her family… **SPUNKY!**

The door opened.

"Sumbae! What are you doing here?" Jan Di asked, she was eating pastry. This conversation is beginning to be sweet.

"I'm just here to say hey and how you doing"

"I'm Fine, come in!"

I got in and sat on the couch. Jan Di's house is not that Grand like Jun Pyo's but her house is still something. Being an heir of their enterprise, is really a good thing… sometimes.

"So, sumbae, do you want tea?" she ask holding the teapot.

"Yeah sure, and one of those pastry bread your eating a while ago" I said, I let out a smile, I know that it won't do good but then, why not? It's not as charming as Yi Jeong's but it gets its perks.

"sure. Here you go!" she handed my tea and went to the kitchen and came back with sweet pastry bread.

I took a bite. It's absolutely delicious!

"It's absolutely delicious"

"I know right! It's amazing!"

We ate and talked about some things… then I popped the question.

"so Geum Jan Di, I heard you met a fellow, who is it?"

"Word travels fast" She put down her cup and crossed her legs and took a breath.

"Oh its Yi Seung Hyun, you know a mafia prince as well, like you!"

"where'd you met him?"

"Oh, I was in my restuaurant, and he was there, taking out 5 mango cakes"

"Oh is that so." That's all I thought she started talking about him to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo is just so Protective. What an egg head.

"why did you ask?" Jan di said, she is suspicious.

"BNothing, I was just curious about it." I said avoing eye contact. Ooops! I guess bad choice.

"di Gu Jun Pyo sent you?" She is mad.

"No Of course not! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I stopped by, I was suspicious when people said yuou met a guy. So I came by so asked you while we are in our conversation." I said. Lying is a good resort Jun Pyo said never to tell her, he sent me, which is by far the most dangerous mission ever.

"Really?"

"Really!" I said, making sure that she would buy it. Would she?

"I'm not buying it! But then, I have to go back to my restaurant so, I have to buy it for now, but the next time. I will scoop out every little detail about this conversation.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh.. anyway I have to meet Yi jeong in an hour. Bye Jan Di!" I stand up as fast as I can, she is gonna beat me up if another word about the guy, passed my mouth.

I'm heading for the door and stepped out. Then…

"Remember Song woo Bin I'm digging anytime soon! Bye!" she said and heard the slammed door.

Jan Di is really something.

So I drove my car back to the lounge. I knew that no one would be there. I parked it and I'm going inside when I heard someone.

"**STUPID!"** It came from the lounge.

I opened the door and found a guy standing in the sofa.

"Yi jeong?"

_**Wanna know why Yi Jeong is there?**_

_**Find out in **_

_**Chapter 4: The Stupid Phone**_


	4. The Stupid Phone!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4: The Stupid Phone**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I left the lounge and headed to a restaurant and bought pasta with extra cheese of course. Cheese is always a good alternative.

As I finish, I asked the waitress "Check please" and I added a smile, I knew everyone will fell for it. Women.. Puh-lease!

"Here you go sir!" then she added a smile, it was always like this. Flirtatious women, always the same.

"Thank you!" I put my cash in and handed it to her, I quickly left and headed to my studio.

I drove to my studio, I knew that Woo Bin would take a long time when it comes to Jun Pyo. They are probably talking about a problem with jan Di or something.

I put my Jacket in my hamper and started to look at my unfinished works. I was planning to go and make another one.

So, I did.

I took clay and mould it as slow as I can.

Then…

_Ring…Ring…_

_Text message!_

I looked at the phone. It was one of the flirty messages I've been getting since like.. forever…

I've getting annoyed with this. I needed to go to the lounge for more peace. So I took my jacket and left another, unfinished pot.

As I arrived, guessing Woo Bin is still at his or Jun Pyo's house otherwise the lounge wouldn't have been this quiet.

I reached for a glass of wine and started drinking. This gives me a lot to think about. I grabbed a magazine, to keep my mind entertained with new paint designs and pot works on other potters.

"These works are lame" this designs are so immature. They looked like fake designs with lots of uncovered secrets.

I looked at my phone and saw 579 messages. Ahhhh! I'll delete it all…Like yesterday.

I started deleting…

_579 messages …Processing_

_550 messages left…_

_500 messages left…_

_450 messages left…_

"Come on…hurry up!"

_400 messages left…_

_300 messages left…_

"Come on…Come on…Come on…"

_250 messages left…_

_150 messages left…_

"How Long is this gonna take?"

_100 messages left…_

_80 messages left…_

"Come on..How come this is so long?"

_50 messages left…_

_30 messages left…_

"_Come on!"_

_20 messages left…_

_10 messages left…_

"Almost there…Almost there…Come on!"

_5 messages left_

_Last message…processing…_

"Yes!"

_Sorry your battery is low…_

Then the battery died down.

"What? WHAT THE HELL?"

This is a bunch of bull—s. How come a phone run out of battery now.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID PHONE!"

I threw my phone. This is just so not good! I hate this phone. This messages.

"AHHH!"

"**STUPID!"**

Then I heard the door opened.

It's Woo Bin

"Yi Jeong?"

_**Find out what will happen next on**_

_**Chapter 5: A-Forbidden-"Off-Limit"-Girl**_


	5. REAL Author's Note

People… Sorry that I've not been the best author EVER criteria, but my sister signed me up for this and I don't really wanna. When I saw my friend in fanfiction, she said it's fun and so… I told my sister I'll gave it a shot. But I changed my mind so easily.. and don't wanna anymore… Then my sister keeps on writing and writing and writing, on a fanfiction account that's mine literally mean mine, since it's my email add. So you might say "those 4 chapters are BORING" Correct! Cause I didn't make it! When I make it I do, promise It'll be better.


End file.
